


Dumbass extraordinaire

by danisapunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Getting Together, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisapunk/pseuds/danisapunk
Summary: Nice to meet you, I'm Lance, sharpshooter, red paladin, dumbass extraordinaire and extraordinarily dumb.Usually when the guy you've been crazy crushing on for months kisses you you kiss him back and don't tell him that you don't like him.But usually by that point you've acknowledged the fact that you're a flaming bisexual and desperately in love with your best friend.---Keith kisses Lance and Lance rejects him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to acknowledge that the castle was blown up so just assume this is after they fix jt

I was so sure I was right.  
We'd gotten closer, he started putting his arm around my shoulder or leaning into my side as we talked, soft smiles and sugar sweet words, he treated me like I was the most beautiful person in the galaxy and I occasionally believed him if he'd keep complimenting me, smiling at me, I was so certain I had a chance.  
Oh fuck was I wrong.  
Because alone in Lance's room, I grabbed his hands and claimed his lips, our noses pressed together awkwardly and I squeezed my eyes shut so tight it hurt my head but I didn't want to see the look of shock, or confusion or disgust on his face.  
His lips were so soft, I guess the beauty routine he keeps works, and his heart was beating so hard and he put a hand on my waist I thought he'd kiss back and tell me he loves me too and then we'd be happy together but no, he pushed me away, his skin was bright red despite the dark colour, darker than usual because of our recent return to Earth.  
He didn't make eye contact but I could swear if he'd looked he'd see my heart break into a million pieces.  
I tried to choke out an apology or something but my throat burned and my voice was small, I felt tears welling up in my eyes burning them making my skin crawl and body ache.  
“I'm sorry Keith, I don't feel that way about you.” He murmured looking at the floor or his bed or anything but me.  
I sniffled, finally choking out an “alright.” Before bolting like a startled animal into my brother's room.   
A strong arm wrapped around me as soon as I ran into his room.  
“Keith? What's wrong?” Shiro asked walking me back to his bed and letting me clamber up after him.  
“I was so sure he liked me Shiro!” I sobbed into my brother's chest, he whispered to me, little Shiro things like “it'll be okay, you can cry let it out, I'm here I'll always have you.” His voice alone making my aching heart hurt less.  
“I was so sure, I was so sure I might finally have a chance and then…” I sobbed again grasping at his shirt, the comforting smell of the only person I'd trusted most my life and the feeling of my father's vest slowing my tears.  
“I kissed him, it was so perfect and I was sure he'd respond well but he pushed me away and I was wrong Shiro I was certain and I was wrong.” I sniffled, desperately wiping my nose on my sleeves trying to stop it from running.   
“Do you want me to tell you all boys suck and we should watch a movie and forget him or to tell you it'll get better and you'll get over him?” Shiro asked making me giggle.   
“Shiro we're boys are you insinuating that since one guy rejected me we all have to go down with him??? Even Hunk???????” Shiro laughed, pulling me into a tighter hug.   
“You will get over him I promise Keith, I know it seems like the worst thing in the world right now but one day you'll look back on this and just see it as a funny story.” I smiled, wrapping my arms around Shiro's neck. I felt his shoulder move like he wanted to wrap his missing arm around me too.   
“That movie sounds great.” I sniffled out, smiling weakly at him, he smiled warmly in return, patting my back.  
“I'll go find something okay? You stay here and play with the dog or something.”  
“She's a wolf and her name is thunderstorm Shiro!” I cried laughing and wiping my eyes.  
Shiro returned eventually with an old altean movie about a love bug that rages havoc on a town making everyone fall in love, the plot and writing was good but the terrible CG and acting made us fall over laughing at some of the most dramatic parts.   
I fell asleep against his side, smiling in my sleep.  
Getting rejected by my crush of a year and the first person I've had feelings for sucked.  
But who needed Lance when you had the biggest dork of a brother in existence and shitty alien movies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually hate switching POVs in first person fiction but I hate third person so fight me hoe

Nice to meet you, I'm Lance, sharpshooter, red paladin, dumbass extraordinaire and extraordinarily dumb.  
Usually when the guy you've been crazy crushing on for months kisses you you kiss him back and don't tell him that you don't like him.  
But usually by that point you've acknowledged the fact that you're a flaming bisexual and desperately in love with your best friend.   
I knew I liked girls but guys were a whole new can of worms.  
Like yes I totally dreamed of kissing Hunk and maybe I've had one or too not quite PG dreams about meeting my hero who is now my space dad.  
Not my proudest moments but fuck you I was fifteen and Shiro was hot.  
That doesn't make it any better does it.  
Look what I'm saying is I hadn't quite realised by that point that I was crazy desperately over the moon in love with Keith Kogane.  
But I know now do I at least get points for that?  
Okay maybe not because I went to Shiro for advice and definitely heard Keith crying to him, no points, no gold star Lance go into the corner and think about what you've done.  
Do you think it's too out of character for me to go train my stress away? There's like a 50% chance I'll end up running into Keith, is this even a bad thing? I have no idea please help me.  
“HUNK I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT ANYTHING PLEASE HELP ME”   
Hunk fell off his chair, maybe my greeting was a bit too forward but I couldn't give one less quiznak.  
If Keith were here in my head he'd totally tell me I'm using that word wrong hhhhhh.  
“Lance please-” Hunk cried juggling a metal thing and letting it land on his lap.  
“What's that?” I asked completely disregarding my entrance.  
“Shiros new arm.” Hunk sighed standing up and dusting himself off. “What do you want?”  
“I'm bi.” I spat out without really thinking, Hunk dropped the arm again.  
“OH MY GOD LANCE THAT'S AMAZING!” He cried lifting me up in a bone crushing hug that my ribs still hurt from.  
“Thanks buddy.” I wheezed out, wrapping my arms around him as soon as he let me down.  
Hunk smiled holding me tight.  
“So what do you have no idea about?” He asked sitting down and pointing on a clear place on the desk for me to sit, don't tell Pidge, she'd murder us both.  
“I have a crush on Keith.” I sighed playing with my jacket.   
“That's great Lan-” I stopped him.  
“I only just realised this and he kissed me.” Hunks face fell immediately. “And I rejected him,” I continued sighing. “I rejected him like an idiot and I made him cry and I don't know how to make this better.”   
Hunk stood up, pulling me into a hug again. “You are a dumbass Lance.” He sighed. I nodded biting my lip, it felt like it was still tingling from the feeling of Keith's on it. “But–” he continued more fondly. “–You’re our dumbass.” He kissed the top of my head, completely engulfing me in the warmth of his hug.   
“And despite being a dumbass, we will always love you, but a certain mulleted boy may not think you'll love him.”   
“If course I will I love him so much.” I murmured, hugging Hunk back, not able to get my arms around him but totally fine with it.  
“Go tell him you love him Lance.” Hunk smiled, kissing my hair again.   
As if he was fucking psychic the certain object of my affections walked in. “Hunk Shiro was wondering if-” we made eye contact, Hunk stepping back slowly.   
“He uh, he wanted to know if his arm was uh ready…” he stammered looking down.  
He looked stunning, his hair was a totally mane around his face, he held a cup of coffee with one hand and used the other to rub his arm like it was cold.   
“Almost, we just need to work on something and then it should be fully functional.” Hunk smiled warmly, punching my arm and stopping me from staring at Keith.   
“Oh alright-.” Keith murmured turning to leave, I grabbed his hand pulling him close. I didn't know what I was doing, my brain working on autopilot as I pushed our lips together gently, making sure our noses didn't bump.  
It wasn't exactly perfectly romantic but after a second he sighed, smiling slightly and wrapping his arms around my neck, being careful not to spill coffee down my back.   
We pulled apart eventually, smiling like idiots.  
“Hey.” I murmured smiling softly, he looked so dreamy, his eyes half shut, his lips parted very slightly, I wanted to kiss him until he couldn't think straight, yes that was a gay joke.  
“Hi.” He almost whispered, his voice so soft but so warm.   
“I'm a dumbass and didn't realise that I'm desperately in love with you.” I murmured, kissing him again softly, if only for a moment. “But I've realised that and I'm really quiznaking sorry.” Keith kissed me again, pulling us tight together.   
“Apology only accepted if you let me kiss you every day.”  
“It would be my pleasure.” I purred, leaning him forward to kiss him again, realising a second too late that he was still holding a cup of boiling water over my head when it spilled over me making Keith scramble for an apology and Hunk stifle a laugh.   
“You two are dorks.” Hunk said through laughter. “C'mon Lance let's get you something for that burn.” He stood up, making eye contact with Keith and sitting down again. “Or you two should, I'll finish this.”   
Keith nodded smiling sheepishly at me. “Sorry.”   
“Apology only accepted if you become my boyfriend.”   
“It would be my pleasure.” Keith smiled kissing me again making me wince in pain. “Right burn let's go do something about that.”   
“Good plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That,,, was a fic???? Awesome hope you enjoyed I'm tired good night.   
> Comments and kudos would be nice?????


End file.
